Forever, Fornever
by Yami Yue
Summary: When Hiei met Kurama, the fox changed his life forever. However, when tragedy tears the two apart Hiei finds he would do anything to be reunited with his fox.
1. Chapter 1

Forever, Fornever

By Yami Yue

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

I pulled my cloak tighter about me as the icy winter wind blew, swirling snow around me. Desperately, I looked around for shelter from the storm, but finding none I trudged on through the snow. I was growing tired, my body was screaming for rest that I could not give. I knew I had to find shelter soon or I would die in this horrid snowstorm.

My body decided it would take no more and I collapsed to the frigid snow covered ground. I struggled to get up but my body wouldn't obey, seeking the rest it needed. Sleep sought to overtake me and I fought valiantly to stay awake and get back on my feet, but I began to fall into the void. "I'm going to die," I thought as I faded into darkness.

I opened my eyes slowly, awakening to the sunlight that assaulted my eyes. I realized with a start that I was warm and in a soft bed. Someone had saved me.

"So, you're finally awake," a soft voice said. I turned my head and my eyes beheld the most gorgeous creature I'd ever seen. A tall silver haired yoko sat in the large chair by the fireplace. His soft, fuzzy, fox's ears were erect, surrounded by the silver hair atop his head. His silver hair looked soft as silk and grew long, framing his handsome face. His golden eyes shone with cunning, and wisdom beyond the years he appeared. I suspected he had a body like a god under the gauzy white tunic he wore.

A book was in his lap, held open by the thumb of his left hand. He placed a marker inside the book and stood, setting the book aside before walking toward the bed. "How do you feel?" he asked. "Tired," I confessed. "You look as though you've been traveling for quite sometime, and haven't had much food lately. Your body probably just needs lots of rest, and plenty of food," the yoko commented.

He was right. I had been traveling for quite sometime. With no money I had to steal whatever food I did get or hunt. Now that winter had come, game was scarce and it was much harder to steal from the shops that actually sold food this time of year than from the numerous street vendors who were only present in the warmer months. In short food had been quite scarce lately.

"You might as well stay for a while," the yoko said. "You need rest and that snowstorm outside doesn't look like it will let up anytime soon," he added. I would have argued but he did have a point. Besides, I had nowhere to stay anyway. At least I would be warm and comfortable for a short while before I'd have to head out into the chill of winter to find another shelter.

"I don't take charity," I said. The yoko's golden eyes glittered with amusement as he shrugged his shoulders. "In that case you'll just have to forgive me for taking you in when I found you half frozen to death in the snow," he replied. "If you feel yourself in debt to me for bringing you in, that's no business of mine," he added. "Why did you save me?" I asked. The yoko shrugged. "I couldn't just leave you out there to die. I'm not _that_ cold hearted, no matter what everyone else says," he replied. "Get some sleep. You need it," he said, then turned, retrieved his book and left the room.

I decided to heed his advice and closed my eyes. Normally I would not be so unguarded around anyone. Somehow this yoko seemed _different_. I felt drawn to him. I actually felt _safe_ around him. That had never happened before. Not even the band of thieves that raised me had made me feel safe. I did feel indebted to this yoko and I intended to pay my debt to him in full.

When I awoke again the yoko was not in the room. I didn't sense him either. Curious, I climbed out of bed and padded out of the room. I quickly discovered that I was in a lavishly decorated home. Obviously the yoko was well off or the servant of someone who was. I decided to explore the place a bit since I did not sense anyone around at all. I encountered two more bedrooms. One had been converted into a small library, the other was obviously the master suite. I didn't explore these rooms. I merely peeked my head in to see what they were and moved on. After all I didn't want to be caught snooping.

I spotted something unusual about the wall at the end of the hallway. At first glance it would have appeared that ivy had somehow managed to grow against the wall, except that it was parted, revealing a dim stairwell. My curiosity got the better of me and I headed down the stairs. Small plants lined the stairs, each giving off a soft yellow glow.

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I found myself in a large cavern. Tunnels led away from the stairs in several directions, though only one was lit up by the strange flowers that lit up the stairwell. I followed the tunnel to an enormous chamber at its end. My eyes widened at the shelves filled with numerous objects. All of them were valuable. At the bottom of each shelf were large baskets filled with coins that were either gold, silver, or copper, or with various precious and semiprecious stones or pearls. I leaned down to inspect one of the massive baskets and found it filled with gold jewelry, the one next to it was filled with silver.

Suddenly I felt something around my ankle, but before I could look to see what it was I was hoisted up into the air. I cursed as I saw several thick green vines heading for me and reached for my sword only to find that it wasn't there. Suddenly I was being lowered gently to the ground.

"It isn't wise to alert the guards when in unfamiliar territory," came the yoko's soft voice from another entryway. "Especially the ones that intend to have you as their next meal," he added pointing upward. I looked up to see that what I thought were vines were in fact the tentacles of a very lethal Makai plant. "No plant is a match for fire kitsune," I responded as I turned to face him. The yoko smiled and reached out to gently stroke one of the plant's long tentacles. "Perhaps, but this plant possesses a very deadly poison. Even if you did burn it the poison would be released into the air and kill you anyway," He said. "If it didn't inject it into you first of course,"

"Who are you?" I demanded. The yoko's smile widened as he withdrew his hand from the plant. His eyes danced with amusement. "My name is Kurama. Who might you be?" he answered.

I was shocked to discover that this was the legendary bandit, the Makai's King of thieves. I tried not to let my face show it however. "Hiei," I said in answer to his question. "Are you hungry Hiei? I have some food cooking upstairs. It should be done by now," he inquired. I gave a slight nod of my head. He motioned for me to follow him.

The yoko moved with a grace I had not seen in anyone before. It was true what was said of him. Kurama was devastatingly handsome. He had a regal air about him wrapped in mystique and sensuality. I wasn't surprised that I was drawn to him. He had earned my trust for the moment as well. It was clear that if he had wanted me dead I would have been already.

I was fascinated as I noticed the flowers that illuminated our path went out as we passed. I couldn't remember ever seeing plants like those before. Kurama turned to look over his shoulder at me. "They're lamp weeds," he informed me. "My energy activates them, and as I move away they go out," "Will they turn on with anyone else's energy?" I asked. "Another plant wielder might be able to, but I've formed quite a bond with my plants so even that is questionable," he answered as we reached the top of the stairs.

It was then I realized how quiet the house was. Weren't there any members of Kurama's band of thieves around? Sure some had to be on guard duty or something, but I didn't see or sense anyone and it was odd. I decided to just ask rather than endure the nagging curiosity that had been slowly building within me. "Where is everyone?" I asked. "There is no one else here but you and me," Kurama answered. "You say you are the legendary bandit, but where is your band of thieves?" I questioned. "They abandoned me," Kurama answered.

I wasn't expecting that. I tried not to let my face show my shock. I doubt that it succeeded. It didn't matter since Kurama never turned to look at me. What could have happened to make a band of thieves abandon their leader? "What happened?" I asked him before I could stop myself. "My second in command died during our last heist. The men believed that I could have saved him, but instead let him die," Kurama answered as we entered the kitchen. "Did you leave him to die?" I asked as he began washing his hands at the sink. "No." Kurama said softly. "As much as I wanted to save him I couldn't," he added.

He washed his hands and dried them as I seated myself at the table. Kurama then dished up a bowl of the hot soup that had been cooking over the hearth. It smelled wonderful. " It's vegetable soup. I'm sorry I don't have heartier fare, but the hunting this time of year isn't very good," Kurama said as he set a bowl down in front of me. I quietly thanked him and began eating. My eyes widened the moment I tasted the soup. Not only was the fox a master thief he was a good cook as well. "Is it alright?" Kurama asked softly. I swallowed. "It's better than alright. If you keep feeding me like this you might not get rid of me," I replied. Kurama smiled. "If you wish to stay, I don't mind. I could use the company," he said.

I raised my eyes to meet his, trying to determine if he was serious or not. "If you're serious I wouldn't mind staying for a while. I could learn a lot from you," I responded. "I thought you were a fellow thief," Kurama remarked. "A swordsman too, by the look of your hands," he added. I gave a slight nod, wondering how he knew I was a thief. Maybe I'd said too much. "Apparently I'm better with my sword than I am at stealing," I grumbled under my breath. Kurama chuckled. "I can remedy that, provided you're willing to learn and work hard," he said. "What do you wish in return?" I asked. "Your companionship would be enough, but if you truly wish to do something in return for me teach me what you know about the art of wielding a sword," he answered.

I raised an eyebrow. It _was_ the only thing I seemed to truly do well. "Why would a plant wielder want to learn how to use a sword?" I asked. "I always enjoy picking up a new skill," Kurama said. I shrugged. "Fine, then we have a deal," I responded. Kurama smiled and held his hand out to me for me to shake. I shook his hand sealing the deal.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Our mutual training did not begin until a few days later when Kurama gave me a clean bill of health. Before he would begin teaching me, Kurama wanted to gauge my skill at thievery. The weather was good so we went out to a town a few miles away. Kurama instructed me to steal one item then another before seemingly melting into the shadows to watch. Each time I'd bring him the requested item. His face remained impassive, never betraying what he was thinking or feeling. By the time I'd brought him the fifth item he'd requested I wondered if he thought me worth teaching at all.

I expected him to instruct me to steal another item. Instead, he pocketed the ring I'd brought and motioned for me to follow him. We made our way into an inn where we sat down at one of the many tables in the back of the large room. "Tell me Hiei, why is it you're not with a band of thieves?" Kurama asked. "I was, but they banished me. Thought I was too bloodthirsty," I murmured. The fox raised a slender silver eyebrow. "You'll have to curb that bloodlust if you wish for me to teach you. I rely on stealth not bloodshed for successful heists," Kurama responded. "I've learned my lesson," I assured him. He gave a slight nod. He smiled as he leaned forward in his chair. "You're a good thief Hiei," he murmured softly into my ear. "…but I can make you great,"

Shivers went down my spine at the sultry tone in his voice. There was no doubt that he would do as he said. I had a feeling working with the fox would prove to be interesting.

* * *

I trained hard under Kurama's tutorage. He in turn trained hard under my teaching. The fox's natural grace and agility made teaching him the art of the sword go very smoothly and I learned that he was as hard working and willing to learn as I. A bond began to form between us as we trained together. We grew closer with each passing year. Before I knew it, the fox had become my best friend and was closer to me than anyone had ever been.I began to realize that my feelings for him had at some point gone beyond those of friendship. I had fallen in love with the handsome fox. I didn't dare hope that he felt the same about me. After all, I had nothing to offer him. I couldn't see anything about me the fox would find appealing enough to want me as his lover. So, the last thing I expected was for the fox to return my feelings, but he did and that changed everything for the both of us.

I was standing at the window watching the snowflakes fall. I felt a pair of strong arms slip about my waist. "Is something bothering you Hiei?" Kurama asked. "You seem rather introspective today," he noted. "No, I was just thinking," I replied, surprised that he was holding me close that way. He hadn't done so before. "About what?" he asked. "A lot of things," I replied. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately as well," Kurama said. "About what?" I asked. "Us," Kurama answered.

"Us?" I asked in confusion. I felt dread welling up in me. Was the fox now going to abandon me too? "Yes," he murmured in my ear. "You're very dear to me, did you know that?" he asked softly. "Well, we are friends aren't we?" I replied. "Yes, but if you let me I'd like to be more than just your friend," he murmured. My eyes widened in shock and I looked at his reflection in the glass of the window. I could see his eyes clearly in his reflection. I was surprised to see the openness in those golden orbs. He was nervous, evident by the agitated twitching of his tail. He was watching me expectantly, his golden eyes hoping.

A soft smile played upon my lips and I leaned comfortably into his embrace. "You want to court me fox?" I asked. "Yes," Kurama replied softly. "Are you sure? A roll in the hay is fine and good but I want more than that for us," I responded. " Kurama's lips lifted upward in a beautiful soft smile. "If all I wanted from you was sex Hiei you would have known it a long time ago," he murmured into my ear. I raised an eyebrow in silent question. The fox just smiled secretively. "One day when we do become intimate you'll see what I mean," he promised.

"Do you foresee that day being soon?" I asked. "Only if you want it to be," he purred. "When we do take that step I want it to be when you're ready and no sooner," he added.

If you're going to court me, I will not tolerate you being with anyone else," I warned him. "You want me to be faithful to you," he responded. "Will that be a problem?" I inquired. "No," he said. "As a matter of fact you're the first person I've been interested in for quite some time," He informed me. "Remember when we first met and I told you that my second in command had been killed?" he asked. "Yes," I answered, wondering where he was going with this. "He was my lover," Kurama told me. "We kept it secret, because we didn't want the men thinking he'd slept his way to his position," he said. "Did he?" I asked. "No, we didn't become lovers until years after he became my second," Kurama answered. "He wanted me to be faithful to him, and I was, just as I will be faithful to you," He said. "My lips shall touch none but yours, and I will share my body with no one but you," he vowed.

My eyes locked upon the reflection of his. He was serious. I had no doubt he would not break his promise. "So what does that make us? We can't be _lovers_ since we haven't had sex yet," I asked. "Partners in more than just crime," Kurama answered softly. I nodded slowly in agreement. Kurama loosened his embrace and gently turned me to face him. He leaned down and lovingly pressed his lips to mine in a soft kiss. I stared up at him in surprise when he pulled away. "So, that's what a kiss feels like," I thought as I leaned toward him and mimicked his action. When we pulled away Kurama was smiling happily. "I take it you like kissing," he observed. I nodded dazedly and his smile widened. He took my hand and proceeded to lead me away from the window. "Then let me show you a bit more," he said.

* * *

And so our new relationship began. Kurama astonished me with his patience. He didn't seem to mind that we were taking our relationship slowly. He was a good and thorough teacher when it came to kissing and I found myself enjoying my "lessons" very much. Kurama never moved further that what I showed I was ready for and for that I was grateful. I was happier than I had ever been in my life. I came to realize that I couldn't see myself living without the handsome sliver haired fox that had won my heart. Unfortunately the realization came at the worst possible time.

Kurama and I had been staking out one of the homes of a minor Makai lord in preparation for a heist. It was rumored that a great treasure resided there. After a few weeks of careful study we finally made our move. The actual theft went off without a hitch. We never even suspected it was a trap. The lord we'd stolen from had leaked the information about the item we stole to lure Kurama there. A bounty hunter had been in waiting once we'd made our escape.

As soon as we sensed the danger we split into opposite directions. The hunter went for Kurama. I doubled back and followed them. Kurama raced through the woods, the underbrush parting swiftly for him and every plant in the area doing what it could to hinder his pursuer. All the while I was closing in on the hunter, wanting to take him out before he did Kurama harm.

I never got my chance. Obviously growing angry at my fox's attempt to hinder him, he opted to attack. Without warning he flung a small projectile toward the fox. I could feel the hunter's energy coating it and cursed mentally. He was hardening it with his energy, turning it into a lethal bullet. It struck Kurama in the leg and the fox fell to the ground. The hunter smiled maliciously as he flung a small handful of the projectiles. Kurama screamed in agony as the bullets ripped through his flesh. Enraged, I doubled my speed and finally overtook the hunter. He barely had enough time to look back at me as I barreled toward him with my sword drawn. I vented my rage upon him and in a heartbeat I'd sliced the hunter that dared to hurt my fox to ribbons.

With my anger appeased for the moment, I rushed to Kurama's side hoping the damage wouldn't be as bad as I feared. I nearly paled when I saw the extent of Kurama's wounds. He was bleeding all over from the many little wounds the projectiles had inflicted. His eyes were closed when I reached him. His breathing was fast and shallow.

"Fox?" I murmured as I cradled his head in my lap. Kurama slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. He was having trouble focusing. I knew I had to stop the bleeding, he was loosing blood quickly. I just didn't know where to start. Kurama reached up and gently cupped my cheek. "Hiei," he called softly. "Don't talk, save your strength. I've got to get you to a healer," I said. "I'm beyond a healer's help Darkfire," Kurama replied softly.

Panic began to well up in me. "Don't say that Fox," I cried. "You're not going to leave me," Kurama smiled sadly and caressed my cheek. He pulled me to him and presses his lips to mine in a loving kiss. I responded quickly, trying to convey the love I felt for him in that single kiss, knowing it would be our last. When we pulled away he whispered "I love you," then he closed his eyes and was gone.

* * *

After laying my beloved fox to rest I returned to our home. I collected a few treasured belongings, the remaining food, and some money. I knew Kurama would have wanted me to stay but I couldn't. There were just too many memories. Maybe someday I'd return there to live, for now it was too painful.

I chose another of Kurama's numerous safehouses for my new home, a long distance from the one I'd once called home with my fox. As I put away my things, I wondered what I was going to do next. The one I loved was gone. I had no desire for thievery. I laid down and attempted to get some rest, but I could not sleep. I missed Kurama's warmth beside me. I'd become so accustomed to sleeping next to him I found it difficult to sleep without him.

After a while, I gave up on sleep and headed into town. I ended up in a tavern. I got my drink and sat in the corner, hidden in the shadows. I wasn't tuned into the conversation around me, but I couldn't help but overhear two male apparitions talking as they sat down at the table to the right of me. "Did you hear about Goki?" one asked. "He's going to try to steal the Orb of Baast, you know the Rapacious Orb," "That idiot! He'll be in Spirit World's jail in no time. If it were me I'd go for the Mirror of Darkness. It has a heavy price but it'd be worth it to get anything you want," the other said.

The Mirror of Darkness, also known as the Forlorn Hope was an artifact known to have the ability to grant any wish made on the night of a full moon. However the wish came at a heavy price, the one making the wish to give up their life. I decided that I was going to steal the mirror and wish to be with Kurama again. I didn't care that it would cost me my life. I didn't have anything to live for with him gone anyway. My life was a small price to pay to be reunited with my fox.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

I began making plans for my heist immediately. Using informants and my jagan eye I began to gather information about the Mirror of Darkness and the location of King Emna's vault. It took me several long months to get the information I needed to properly plan my heist, after all the location of King Emna's vault was a well kept secret and little was known about the Mirror of Darkness.

Just I had done with Kurama in the past I used the information I had gathered to check out King Emna's palace from the outside. I watched the place for several days before I felt it was safe enough to make my move.

I slipped into King Emna's immense palace easily enough. I avoided the guards and snuck into the vault. I was amazed at the size of the room. It was easily the size of a city block. There were artifacts and items that were legendary throughout the room. I imagined they were all stored here to prevent chaos from breaking out all over Makai.

I walked down the wide isle looking for the mirror. After what seemed like hours I found it. I plucked it from the shelf and headed for the door. Suddenly, there was a loud commotion and the door burst open. A huge, burly demon had broken through the door, in his hand was one of the guards.

Alarm bells went off, shrieking to everyone around that there was an intruder. The demon tossed the guard against the wall shattering the shelf there, sending it crashing down upon him. The demon laughed and continued ambling into the room. I sped past him as fast as I could the moment he was clear of the door. I cursed under my breath as I made a mad dash for the exit. I just knew that idiot had blown it for me. There was no doubt that I was on camera now, something I'd avoided until he arrived.

I got out of the palace, with the distraction provided it was fairly easy. Keeping a step ahead of the ones who would soon be after me wouldn't be. I headed toward the place Kurama and I had called home until his death. I knew that once I reached it, his plants would stop anyone who came after me or at least delay them long enough for me to make my wish. I was on my guard during the whole trip. It took me three days to make the trip back to my former home. Now all I had to do was get inside and wait until the moon rose and I could make my wish.

Out of nowhere a figure stepped from between the trees. He was a young man still in his teens. His raven hair was slicked back his dark brown eyes were watchful. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of the jeans he wore, looking completely relaxed. He recognized me, that much I could tell. He approached cautiously. "You know, it'll go a lot easier for you if you just hand over the mirror and come quietly," he said. "And you are?" I inquired. "Yusuke Urameshi, spirit detective," he replied. I felt no demonic energy from him so I knew he was human. He had to have some sort of spiritual fortitude to obtain that title.

It wasn't far to the house. If I ran at top speed I could reach it and be safely inside. "I have need of that little token at the moment, once the moon has risen it will be of no further use to me and you can have it then if you wish," He shook his head. "Sorry, man I can't do that," he said. "You'll have your mirror before the night is over, but I will not hand it over until I've made my wish.

I felt his energy rise and I tensed, ready to run. "Can't let you do that," he responded as the tip of his index finger began to glow with a soft blue light. The moment he released the energy blast I sprinted out of it's path and into the surrounding forest. I ran at full speed, heading for the entrance to a cave I knew joined the ones under my old home. Kurama had plants down there too and I hoped that they would still respond to the detective as an intruder despite the fact that Kurama was gone.

The sun was setting as I ran, behind me the detective was in hot pursuit. I was surprised that a human could keep up with my speed. It was then I realized that I was not at _my_ best. I hadn't been eating or sleeping enough since Kurama's death and my speed had slowed greatly because of it. I had neglected myself. I'd thought only of getting my hands on the mirror and making my wish.

The sun had set by the time I reached the entrance to one of the caves. I used my energy to create a ball of flame in the palm of my hand to light the way. It was no use masking my energy anyway, the detective was too close. I moved quickly as I could through the winding maze of caverns until I finally reached the one that would lead me to my old home.

The carnivorous vine that guarded the entrance parted, allowing me through and slid back into place once I had passed through the entryway. The full moon was rising, I could feel the energy of the artifact I held begin to awaken. I made my way deeper still into the caves. I just hoped that the vines would keep the detective busy long enough for me to make my wish.

I kept moving, swiftly through the winding caverns. Suddenly, I heard a loud sound, like an explosion. The cave rocked with the force. I could feel the energy of the mirror had grown quite a bit since I entered the caves. I could also sense Yusuke close behind me.

I made my way out of the cave and up into a grove. Nearby was the cave I had laid Kurama to rest in. I had wanted to die there so that my body would rest alongside his, but now there was no time for that. The detective was hot on my heels. I sat down at the trunk of one of the trees and prepared to make my wish.I just hoped the mirror was strong enough to grant my wish.

"Mirror of darkness, awaken in the moonlight, let your face show my desire, that I may invoke your power," I called out. The mirror began to glow with a ethereal light. "To be reunited with the one you love, is that what you ask me to grant?" the mirror asked. "Yes," I replied. "You are sure? It asked. "Yes, without him my life isn't worth living," I said softly. "Then your wish, is my command," the mirror responded. The glow intensified and I cried out as I felt myself growing weaker. Suddenly, I felt a searing pain and my third eye went blind. A moment later I no longer felt the pull from the mirror.

It took me a moment to recover but once I regained my senses, I could feel blood trickling down my forehead. I felt it elsewhere as well and I looked down at the mirror where I had dropped it on the ground. It had been shattered, but not by me. The detective had shattered it with his energy and the glass had cut me. The pain was overwhelming and I was exhausted. I felt myself fall to the ground and the world went black before my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

When I awoke I was in a bed. I looked around the room and from what I saw I realized that I was in a medical ward of some sort. The detective was sitting in one of the chairs by the bed. I no longer felt the jagon and I reached up, finding my head covered it what felt like bandages. "When the mirror shattered, some of the glass embedded in that eye, the doctors had to remove it," he explained.

I turned to look at him as his words sank in. He had shattered the mirror and had cost me not only the use of my jagon but my chance to be with Kurama. "You bastard!" I screamed and launched myself at him, ready to tear him to pieces with my bare hands. I cried out in pain as I was pulled back by restraints on my legs and wrists. "Now is that any way to treat the one who saved your life?" asked a newcomer as he entered the room.

He was tall, with dark brown hair and eyes to match. The letters JR were on his forehead as if someone had stamped it there in thick black ink. He wore clothes that were defiantly of royalty. He was someone with power, however the small blue object in his mouth was quite out of place.I glared at him. "I wouldn't have gone after the mirror if I wanted my life spared," I spat at him. He raised an eyebrow at the remark . "Since your crime wasn't major and no one was killed, you won't have to serve any time in prison. Instead, you will be on parole, working under me until your sentence of twenty years is served," he said. "And what if I refuse your parole?" I hissed. "The punishment will be more severe, I assure you. However, I can ensure that you get what you wanted in the first place," he replied. "Even without your jagon you can read my thoughts and know that I'm telling you the truth," he challenged. "Just how are you going to give me what I want?" I demanded. "Easy, as the Lord of Spirit World I can definitely guarantee it," he replied. "Once you've finished your parole that is," he amended.

He then turned to the detective. "Give us a moment Yusuke," he said. The detective looked reluctant but surprisingly obeyed. Obviously he knew something of importance was occurring and he didn't want to interfere. As soon as the detective shut the door behind himself the newcomer turned to me. "Kurama warned me that you might do something like this. He knew you were distraught over his death and you know as well as I that if you were to have taken your own life in any other manner it would mean that you would not get to be reunited with him. So, if you serve out your parole I will make sure that you will be reunited with him," he informed me.

There was no doubt that he was who he claimed to be. He was Koemna, Lord of Spirit world, son of the great King Emna himself. I had nothing to loose by accepting his proposal. He did not seem like the type that would go back on his word. I would once again be with my fox, but I would have to live two more decades without him.

"Fine, what do I have to do?" I agreed. "You need to mend first, once you've gotten a clean bill of health you'll be working with Yusuke as one of my Spirit Detectives," Koemna answered. My eyes widened as I felt my anger flare up again. "You expect me to work with that _human_ after what he's done to me?" I hissed. "Hiei, I don't expect you to forgive Yusuke for the way he chose to apprehend you, but I do need you to work with him on the cases I will assign you to. It would do no good for someone with your abilities to go to waste, rotting away in some Spirit World prison cell," he replied. "Fine, I will work with him," I agreed. "You are not allowed to kill Yusuke, nor have anyone else to do it for you, you must assist him in any way you can, and if that means protecting him you must do so, is that clear?" Koenma instructed. "Crystal," I spat. Koemna then stood. "Good, as soon as you're cleared medically you'll start training under Genkai. She will help you readjust to using your energy without your jagon eye. I'm sure you won't mind watching her train Yusuke either, word has it she's quite brutal on him," he said as he headed for the door, leaving me a rather nice mental image of what he meant by his last statement.

I sighed, all those months of planning gone down the drain. My plan had failed but I would at least get what I wanted. I just wondered what would happen then. Surely, Koemna wouldn't bring Kurama back to life. I seriously doubted that he would allow my life to end unless it was time. Perhaps I'd simply be allowed to visit him. Still, whatever Koemna had in mind it was certainly better than nothing. I would serve out my sentence as promised and at least see Kurama again. The rest would have to wait and be seen.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

_Soft lips pressed gently against my own in a warm and loving kiss. I smiled into the kiss before returning it with one of my own. Strong arms held me close making me feel safe, something that no one had ever been able to do before. I felt those same warm, petal soft lips brush against my cheek. I tilted my head to return the gesture._

The loud screeching of the alarm clock woke me from my pleasant dream. I sighed as I shut off the annoying device and sat up. I stretched as I sat up. I looked around the tastefully decorated room. Longing spread through me like wildfire. I missed my true home. I didn't belong here among the humans, yet here I was serving time for a crime I committed out of grief and desperation. I wanted nothing more than to turn back time to before my life was turned upside down and my world crumbled before my eyes in an instant.

I don't know why Koemna spared me from prison. I would have rather been put to death than to be in servitude for Koemna working aside the humans in his employ. At least then I wouldn't have to deal with this loneliness.

With a start I realized that today marked the 5th year of my service to Koemna. Fifteen more years before my sentence would be served in full. I didn't know what I would do then. There was nothing and no one to hold me here. There was nothing for me in the demon world either. My only reason for going back was taken from me before I'd even left. Though Koemna had promised that I would be reunited with my fox once my sentence was served, I knew that Kurama would not be allowed to return with me back to the Makai and I would not be allowed to remain with him in the afterlife. In the end I would be alone yet again, without my fox.

Grief washed over me in waves. "Kurama," I whispered softly. I missed my beloved and I still longed for him, still grieved for him. Kurama had been the only one who had shown me kindness and didn't turn me away later. He was the first to become as close to me as he did. He was my closest friend as well as my beloved. Kurama had shown me love in a way that I had never known before and the first to break through the wall of ice around my heart, earning my trust, my friendship, and my love. Even now, after more than five years after his death I felt lost without him.

I sat there a few moments more letting my grief overtake me before I forced myself to shower and dress. I was not looking forward to attending the meeting scheduled at Genkai's temple. I knew it would mean another pointless assignment. Still, I had an obligation to fulfill so I headed out in the direction of the temple.

My stomach rumbled loudly, protesting my lack of food. I looked at my watch and realized I had left earlier than I thought and had plenty of time for breakfast. I spotted a café ahead and went inside.

"Welcome to the Sub Rosa Café will it be just you sir?" A dark haired woman asked as I entered. I gave a slight nod in answer. She showed me to a booth and left a menu. "Your server will be right with you," she said before leaving me to ponder over my choice of food, having been in the human world for the past two years had made me quite familiar with some of the foods. There were even a few I liked.

Just as I had made my choice I looked up to see a handsome redhead approaching the table. At first glance I wasn't sure if the redhead was male or female, but after a moment of careful observation I realized the redhead was definitely male. He was gorgeous with a handsome face and a pair of emerald green eyes that shone with intelligence. I was willing to bet that under that uniform he had a body to kill for as well.

He smiled as he stopped at the table, his pad and pen in hand ready to take my order. It was the kind of smile that probably made every girl who saw it swoon. It made him even more handsome, if that was possible.

"Hello, my name is Shuichi and I'll be your server today, Can I start you off with something to drink?" he said. "Actually, I'm ready to order," I replied as I closed the menu. He gave a small nod and took my order, his eyes barely leaving me as he jotted it down. He blushed, noticing that he was staring . "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare, it's just that I could have sworn we've met before," he apologized as he picked up the menu.

I was used to being stared at because of my eye color, but that was a first. "I doubt that, this is my first time here," I replied. "That's just it, I don't recall ever meeting you before now, but you seem familiar," he murmured. He shook his head and lifted his eyes to the ceiling in self-mocking gesture. "I know, it sounds silly," he said. "Perhaps, but maybe there's a reason for it," I responded. He smiled charmingly. "Yes, perhaps there is," he said. "Let me formally introduce myself, my name is Shuichi Minamino," I couldn't help but smile back at him as he extended his hand. "Hiei Imiko," I replied, using the surname I adopted once I began my work under Koemna. "Nice to meet you Hiei," Shuichi said. "I'll be back with your breakfast as soon as it's ready," he added. "Would you like anything in the meantime, some coffee perhaps?" I shook my head. Coffee was a bit too strong for my liking.

With that he was gone, tending to the other tables. He returned a short while later with my breakfast. He flashed me that charming smile of his again, and asked me if there was anything else I needed. I shook my head and began eating. The meal was good and Shuichi proved to be an attentive waiter without being annoying. A trait that some had not learned. Once I had finished my meal he placed the check discreetly on the table. "I hope we meet again Hiei," he said softly before moving on to another table. I left him a generous tip, paid my bill and went on my way.

Yusuke and Kuwabara arrived at Genkai's temple just after I did. Just as I predicted it was another pointless assignment. A C class yokai had slipped across the border between the demon world and the human world. This particular demon was known for participating in the black market of human slaves. Such a simple mission didn't require my help but I was sent anyway.

We found our suspect easily enough. He was in the warehouse district staking out his first victim. Yusuke and Kuwabara approached while I remained in the shadows, unseen. I knew I wasn't needed. The detective and the oaf could take on such a weakling on their own. In a few minutes the suspect was down and I called Botan to come and collect him. Another simple, pointless case.

I frowned deeply and looked up at the sky. Is that what my life had become, a series of mundane, pointless cases? Sure, there were the missions that were actually dangerous and had much more fighting and bloodshed involved but even those were beginning to lose their meaning lately. That frightened me. Though I'd never held my job in high esteem it had at least given some meaning to my life. I knew that if that lost the little meaning it had entirely then it wouldn't be long before I'd become suicidal again.

I wasn't in the mood to train so I did not return to Genkai's temple with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Instead, I decided to take a walk through the park to try and clear my mind. I wondered if I just didn't simply miss Kurama and was depressed again or if I should really be worried that I was going to do something stupid and drastic, _again_. A gentle hand on my shoulder shook me out of my thoughts.

"You look troubled," Shuichi's soft voice said. I blinked up at the redhead vaguely wondering where he'd come from. "I have a lot on my mind," I replied. "If it helps to talk about it, I'm willing to listen," he offered. I looked at him in surprise. He was offering to hear the problems of a man he'd only met hours before. I'd never known any human to do that, in fact I only knew of one demon who would have done that for me and he was gone.

Shuichi motioned to one of the park benches and we took a seat beside each other. For a while we didn't say anything. In fact I don't think anything even needed to be said. Just his presence beside me was comforting. "Perhaps it isn't a willing ear I need, but a distraction," I said at last. Shuichi smiled. "Things have become monotonous already? You just moved here didn't you?" he asked, his eyes amused. "I'll admit there's not much to do in this town, but I'm sure we can find something to do you'd enjoy," he added. To tell the truth I didn't mind what we were doing right then. Just sitting and talking wasn't so bad. "How about I show you around town?" he suggested. "I'd like that," I replied.

The redhead showed me around town like an experienced guide. I found myself enjoying his company a great deal. He seemed to enjoy mine as well. In fact neither of us wanted to part company when it came time and we made plans to meet again the next day. As I made my way home that night my heart felt lighter and the loneliness had eased some. Maybe all I had needed was a friend.

One year later…

I woke from my sleep with a start. My heart was pounding and my body was chilled by the sweat that was coming off me. I'd dreamed of Kurama's death again. My cheeks felt wet and I knew I'd been crying. I brushed away the tears before they could solidify into tear gems and sighed. He had died years ago, yet it felt it was yesterday.

My thoughts were broken by the shrill sound of the telephone. I didn't see how humans put up with the irritating devices. I picked up the receiver hoping it wasn't Yusuke calling to tell me Koemna had called another meeting. I was in no mood for a mission today. "Hello?" I said into the receiver as I sat up. "Hello Hiei. Are we still on for the movies this afternoon?" Shuichi asked on the other end. I was glad to hear his voice. His company was exactly what I needed.

"Yeah," I replied. "I was on my way out to do some shopping, why don't you come with me? You could definitely use some new leathers for riding," he suggested. I frowned, as much as I hated to go shopping for clothes, he was right. I did need some new leather pants and a jacket for riding my motorcycle, the ones I had currently were starting to look very worn. "Alright, what time are you coming?" I replied. "I can pick you up in twenty minutes," he said. "I'll meet you outside," I agreed. I got out of bed and quickly chose some clothes to wear bathed and dressed. Shuichi was pulling up to the apartment building as I locked the door and headed downstairs.

I couldn't help but think his car suited him. A fiery red convertible seemed absolutely perfect for Shuichi, showing the daring side of him others rarely saw. I climbed into the passenger seat. He smiled in greeting as I buckled my seat belt. "Are you alright Hiei? You look a little down, " he asked. "I'll be alight, I just didn't sleep well," I replied. He gave me a look I knew to mean that he'd listen if I wanted to talk then pulled away from the curb and started in the direction of the mall.

Shuichi and I had been friends for a year already. Strange as it seems we had gotten quite close in that short amount of time. It was as he'd said on the day we met, it felt as if we had known one another before, as if we were old friends already. I didn't know what to make of that, but all the same I was glad to have him as my friend.

I watched as the wind played with the long crimson silk that was Shuichi's hair. It amazed me that he stayed single. It was definitely not through lack of offers. Shuichi just didn't seem interested in anyone. Idly I wondered if he would be interested in me, then chided myself for thinking such a thing. Shuichi was my closest friend, I'm sure he wouldn't see me in such a light. "You were wrong about that before," I reminded myself. Kurama had been my closest friend and he had been interested in furthering the relationship. A small smile crossed my lips as I remembered that day.

_I was standing at the window watching the snowflakes fall. Winter had come again and with the snow falling steadily outside Kurama and I would not venture outside while the snowstorm continued on outside. I didn't really mind though. Kurama and I could spend the day sparring or some other activity to pass the time. I felt a pair of strong arms slip about my waist. Kurama held me close to his godlike body. "Is something bothering you Hiei?" he asked. "You seem rather introspective today," he noted. "No, I was just thinking," I replied, surprised that he was holding me close that way. He hadn't done so before. "About what?" he asked. "A lot of things," I replied. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately as well," Kurama said. "About what?" I asked. "Us," Kurama answered. _

"_Us?" I asked in confusion. I felt dread welling up in me. Was the fox now going to abandon me too? "Yes," he murmured in my ear. "You're very dear to me, did you know that?" he asked softly. "Well, we are friends aren't we?" I replied. "Yes, but if you let me I'd like to be more than just your friend," he murmured. My eyes widened in shock and I looked at his reflection in the glass of the window. I could see his eyes clearly in his reflection. I was surprised to see the openness in those golden orbs. He was nervous, evident by the agitated twitching of his tail. He was watching me expectantly, his golden eyes hoping._

_A soft smile played upon my lips and I leaned comfortably into his embrace. "You want to court me fox?" I asked. "Yes," Kurama replied softly. "Are you sure? A roll in the hay is fine and good but I want more than that for us," I responded. " Kurama's lips lifted upward in a beautiful soft smile. "If all I wanted from you was sex Hiei you would have known it a long time ago," he murmured into my ear. I raised an eyebrow in silent question. The fox just smiled secretively. "One day when we do become intimate you'll see what I mean," he promised. _

"_Do you foresee that day being soon?" I asked. "Only if you want it to be," he purred. "When we do take that step I want it to be when you're ready and no sooner," he added. My eyes locked upon the reflection of his. "So what does that make us?" I asked. "My beloved," Kurama answered softly. I liked the sound of it and nodded slowly. Kurama loosened his embrace and gently turned me to face him. He leaned down and lovingly pressed his lips to mine in a soft kiss. I stared up at him in surprise when he pulled away. "So, that's what a kiss feels like," I thought as I leaned toward him and mimicked his action. When we pulled away Kurama was smiling happily. "I take it you like kissing," he observed. I nodded dazedly and his smile widened. He took my hand and proceeded to lead me away from the window. "Then let me show you a bit more," he said._

My smile faded as sadness flowed through me. How I missed the feel of those lips against mine. Shuichi gently reached over and touched my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You always seem so sad Hiei," he said softly, his beautiful green eyes never leaving the road. "Today, you seem even more so than usual. Please, tell me what's wrong," he requested. "I was just remembering someone," I told him. A frown marred his handsome face. "Someone close to you, that you lost?" he asked. I made a soft noise of agreement. Shuichi sighed. " I'm sorry to hear that," he said softly. "Just don't let your grief consume you," he advised. I raised an eyebrow. "Is that the voice of experience?" I inquired as we pulled into the mall parking lot. "Unfortunately, yes," he answered. "I'd hate to see you go down the same road I did. I don't want to loose you," he said as he pulled into a parking space. I looked at him curiously as he put the car in park and shut of the engine. He didn't offer any explanation and I decided it better not to ask.

We headed to the clothing stores first where Shuichi tried on several outfits. The redhead looked good in all of them and I found I didn't mind watching him go into the dressing room and returning a short while later to turn and look at his reflection in the mirror. As I watched him scrutinizing a pair of jeans he was trying on, I couldn't help but notice how the snug pants showed of his finely sculpted backside and I found myself wondering if those round firm cheeks felt as round and firm as they looked. I had the sudden desire to run my hands over them and see for myself.

"What are you thinking?" I chided myself. "He's your friend, you shouldn't be lusting after him. Secondly, he's human, you'd have to reveal your true nature to him, and even if he accepted that you'll outlive him by centuries leaving you right where you are now," I reminded myself. "Besides, it's Kurama your heart belongs to,"

Shuichi's soft voice broke me from my somber thoughts. "Hiei, what do you think?" he asked as he turned to face me. "They look great," I replied honestly. He looked better than great, he looked hot. He smiled. "I guess I'll get them then," he said, then headed back into the dressing room.

I slumped back in my seat. "What is wrong with me?" I wondered. It wasn't the first time I'd caught myself thinking less than pure thoughts about my friend, but now it was getting ridiculous. I was afraid that those thoughts would birth a desire that I did not want to fulfill out of loyalty to Kurama.

Shuichi paid for his items and we headed out of the store. "Was there anyplace you wanted to go while we're here?" Shuichi asked. I shook my head.

"Shuichi!" a dark haired woman called. Shuichi turned toward the sound of the voice as the woman ran toward us. He looked at her in surprise. "It _is_ you. I haven't seen you since high school. How are you?" she exclaimed cheerfully. "I'm alright Yuki," he replied. She smiled and moved in closer. They began a short conversation, catching up, reminiscing about old times, and all the while Yuki was shamelessly flirting with Shuichi. She even slipped him her phone number as they bade one another goodbye.

I was seething. How dare she throw herself at Shuichi. "Why am I so angry?" I wondered. "I shouldn't feel so possessive of him, he's only my friend. Besides, I belong to Kurama, why should I care if he goes out with that tramp or not?" I thought. Shuichi chuckled and smiled charmingly at me. "Jealous Hiei?" he teased. "What reason would I have to be jealous?" I replied. His eyes twinkled with amusement. "Relax, I was just teasing," he responded. "Come on, let's go get your leathers so we can get to the movies on time," he said as we continued on our way.

"Who was she?" I asked as we climbed into the car. He looked at me in surprise. "You really _are_ jealous," he said with surprise. "Just answer the question," I said. "I dated her a few times in high school," Shuichi informed me as he started the car. "It wasn't anything serious," he continued. "From the way she was acting she sure thought it was," I said. "That's my fault. She considered herself my girlfriend back then, even though we only dated a few times. I never bothered to correct her. Since the other girls thought I was taken I didn't have to worry so much about being asked out by many of them," he replied. "You make it sound as if she was a shield," I said. "She was," Shuichi agreed. I raised an eyebrow. "I know I shouldn't have led her on like that, but I was dating her to make my mother happy," he confessed. "You dated a girl to make your mother happy?" I asked in surprise. Shuichi sighed. "Yes, you see I've always been a loner Hiei, I had very few friends and I spent most of my time studying, gardening or with my mother. All through high school I'd been asked out on dates and declined them all. This concerned my mother, she encouraged me to date and make friends like a normal teenager, so when Yuki asked me out during my senior year I agreed," he explained. "You two aren't still together, what did you tell your mother when you broke up?" I asked. "I never did tell my mother Hiei. She died shortly after I graduated from high school," Shuichi answered.

"My mother had an illness the doctors had no name or cure for. The only thing they knew was that it was killing her and that she didn't have many years of life left in her, despite their best efforts. I was determined to make her life as happy as possible. I threw myself into my studies, determined that she would at least see me graduate before she died. When I wasn't studying or taking care of her, I was tending to the house and the garden," he explained. "No wonder she wanted you to have a girlfriend. It must have been lonely taking on her responsibilities as well as your own," I said. "It was," he admitted. "Yuki didn't help ease that loneliness. I just knew she wasn't the one for me," he said.

The rest of the ride was in comfortable silence. The store wasn't crowded, which was good. I found the clothes I was looking for and tried them on. Shuichi's eyes widened as I emerged at the dressing room to stand at the mirror to see how the black leather pants looked on me. They looked fine to me and I turned to Shuichi for his opinion. To my surprise, he looked a little flushed. "You look hot," he said. He had spoken so softly I almost didn't hear him. His cheeks turned an interesting shade of red as he realized what he'd said. I resisted the urge to smirk as I headed back to the dressing room to change.

Shuichi was still blushing madly as we left the store. "Relax Shuichi," I said. "I took it as a complement," He gave me a grateful smile. We stowed my new pants in the trunk with Shuichi's purchases, then headed to the movie theater for an afternoon of movies.

It was evening when we left the movie theater. I immediately noticed Shuichi didn't look good. "You don't look well," I noted. "I think I ate too much popcorn," he replied. "Do you want me to drive you home?" I asked. " No, I'll be alright," he insisted. I wasn't convinced. "Give me the keys. I'm taking you home," I said. "Then how are you going to get home ?" he asked. "I'll call a cab from your place," I replied. Without a word he handed me the keys.

I drove Shuichi home and took a cab back to my apartment. I must have been tired after the long day out . I fell asleep on the couch without realizing it.

_Shuichi smiled seductively at me as he pulled me close. He brought his lips to mine in a deep hungry kiss. I moaned into the kiss. "I love you Hiei," he whispered as he began to caress me. "Do you love me Hiei?" he asked. "Yes," I answered. He smiled and kissed me again. "Then show me, make love to me," he pleaded._

I awoke suddenly. I could hardly believe what I'd been dreaming. I took deep breaths to try and calm myself. I tried to tell myself that I was dreaming of Shuichi because I was concerned about him, but I wasn't so sure.

"Maybe it's just lust," I mused. "Shuichi is very desirable and we have gotten quite close," My longing for Kurama had gotten stronger over the past year as well. Maybe that was playing on my feelings as well.

My musing was cut short by the ringing of the telephone. I picked up the receiver hoping it was Shuichi, but I had no such luck. It was Yusuke. Koemna had called another meeting.

To my surprise it was already well into the morning. My body was sore from sleeping on the couch all night. I decided to call Shuichi and see how he was feeling. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" he murmured sleepily. "Hi, how are you feeling?" I asked. "Aside from a rather nasty headache, I'm alright," He replied. "Thank you for taking me home last night," "You're welcome," I replied.

"I'll check on you later. I've got to go to work," "I've known you for a year , yet I have no idea what you do," Shuichi commented. "I'll be late if I don't get off the phone with you," I replied. He chuckled. "Alright, I get the hint. I'll call you tonight," he said.

I rose from the couch and stretched. As I made my way to the bedroom to shower and change I noticed something out on the balcony. A red rose had been laid carefully at the patio doors.

I opened the sliding glass doors and picked up the rose. It had a faint energy emanating from it, but it was too faint for me trace it. I wondered if whoever placed it there was friend or foe.

I went back inside, locking the patio door behind me. I sat the rose carefully on the coffee table, then showered, changed and headed to Genkai's temple.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were already there when I arrived. "Hey Hiei," Yusuke greeted. I made a soft noise in acknowledgement, but did not speak. "Why are you always so cold? It wouldn't kill you to be friendly sometimes," Kuwabara commented. "You expect me to be friendly, yet you insult me every chance you get," I replied.

Koemna arrived before he could reply. "So, what is it this time? Another C class demon running loose?" Yusuke asked. Koemna frowned "Actually Yusuke, there was a peculiar energy sensed last night in the city's botanical gardens. I need you three to check it out and see what you can find," Koemna informed us.

"If we're going to do a stakeout, I'll take the night watch. Unless you two object," I said. Yusuke shook his head. "Alright then you two go check things out and Hiei can steak the place out tonight," Koemna agreed. With the arrangement made we headed our separate ways.

I decided not to wait for Shuichi to call, since I probably was going to be on the stakeout then. "How are you feeling?" I asked once he answered the phone. "Better, the headache is starting to fade," he replied. "I thought you were at work," "I had a meeting. I have to work tonight, "I informed him. "Just what is it you do?" he asked. I smiled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I replied. "I should go. I have something in the oven and I don't want it to burn," he said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow then," I responded. "Come by the cafe when you get off work. I'll buy you breakfast," Shuichi suggested. "I'll see you tomorrow then," I agreed. We bid each other goodbye and hung up the phone.

For weeks Yusuke, kuwabara and I steaked out the Botanical Gardens with no luck. The demon that was sensed there did not come back.

I had began dreaming of Shuichi nearly every night. Sometimes we only made out, other times we made love. I began wondering what it really would be like to kiss him, to make love with him. I had began to notice the glances Shuichi gave me when he thought I wasn't looking. I then began to wonder if he were interested in me as more than just a friend. I soon realized that it wasn't just lust I was dealing with. I had fallen in love with Shuichi.

I didn't understand how I could fall in love again, especially with a human. I thought my heart still belonged with Kurama. I made up my mind not to act on my feelings, even though I suspected Shuichi had feelings for me as well. He was human. I would have to either reveal my demonic nature to him or leave him at some point, before he noticed I was not growing older. I resolved not to reveal my true feelings for the redhead as long as possible.

A month after a demon had been sensed in the botanical garden, and there had not been any sign of it's return. I had finished my shift of the stake out and decided to take a walk through the park to clear my mind.

The full moon shone beautifully over the land around me. I perched in one of the many oak trees there and sat with my eyes closed. I let my energy spike just a bit to warm myself. My eyes flew open again when I felt a spike in another's energy close by. To my shock it felt like Kurama's. I flared my energy again, hoping to feel the energy I'd felt moments before. I did feel it and my heart leapt, but then it faded away entirely.

I heard a sound a short distance away and went to investigate. To my surprise, I found Shuichi sitting on the grass looking dazed and lost. I climbed down from the trees and went to him. He looked up at me, looking lost and alarmed. "Hiei," he said, his features relieved. He reached for me and I knelt beside him, letting him pull me into a warm embrace. He was shaking so I put my arms around him. "Shuichi, what's wrong?" I asked, wanting to know what had scared him so badly. "Hiei, how did I get here?" he asked. "Don't you know?" I replied. "No, I remember lying down and closing my eyes because I didn't feel well the next thing I knew I was falling to the grass in the park," he said. "Can you walk?" I asked. "I think so," he said softly. "Come on, I'm taking you to my place," I told him

I took my time helping Shuichi to his feet. Yusuke and Kuwabara arrived looking concerned by the time I'd gotten my friend to his feet. "What are you two doing here?" I questioned. "We got worried when there was no answer at your place so we were heading over when Kuwabara spotted you," Yusuke lied. I knew that what he was really saying was that they sensed my spike in energy and thought there was trouble. Kuwabara had sensed where I was. "You can help me get Shuichi back to my apartment, he isn't feeling well tonight," I said. Yusuke nodded and Kuwabara stepped in to carry my friend. "Friends of yours Hiei?" Shuichi questioned. "Coworkers," I replied. Kuwabara and Yusuke exchanged a glace but said nothing.

I let us into my apartment and Kuwabara gently set Shuichi down on the couch. "Are you hurt?" I asked Shuichi shook his head. "No, I'm not hurt, just a little shaken," he replied. He then looked to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "That's Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara," I told him. "This is my friend Shuichi Minamino," I said to them, placing a hand on Shuichi's shoulder in a protective gesture. "It's nice to meet you," Shuichi said. "I'd like to say I've heard a lot about you but Hiei is very tight lipped when it comes to work. I've known him over a year and I still don't know what he does for a living," he added. Yusuke chuckled. "He never tells us anything either, so I guess that makes us even," Yusuke said. Shuichi smiled at his joke.

"There's a place down the street that's still open, why don't you get us something to eat," I suggested, tossing Kuwabara my wallet. The lanky carrot top looked at me in surprise, but Yusuke nodded and grabbed him by the arm. "Anything in particular you want?" Yusuke asked. I shook my head. "Any meal with chicken is fine, as long as it's not spicy," Shuichi responded. Yusuke nodded and then he and Kuwabara headed out for the food.

Shuichi reached up and tenderly caressed my face. "Don't frown like that, I'm alright," he said softly. I found myself leaning into his touch. It felt good. It had been far too long since anyone had touched me this way. "Stay here tonight," I said. "Alright, but I'm not taking your bed. Your couch is comfortable enough," he agreed. I didn't like the idea of him sleeping on the couch while I slept in the bed, but I wasn't going to argue. "Fine," I said softly. Shuichi smiled. "Thank you," he said softly. "For what?" I asked. "Asking me to stay. I really didn't want to be alone right now. First those strange dreams and now this," he said quietly. "What strange dreams?" I asked. "I suppose they're not so much strange as they are extremely vivid. So much so I feel as though I've relived a memory and not just had a dream. I've had them since I was a child and still I don't understand them," Shuichi said.

I could tell he really didn't want to talk about it further so l let the matter drop. We sat together in silence for a while. Shuichi looked very thoughtful. "Hiei,?" he asked softly. "hm?" I replied. "You're not involved in something illegal are you? Is that why you've never told me what it is you do?" he asked softly. "No," I answered. "Then it's something you're not proud of," he said. "It's not the job I'm not proud of, it's how I ended up with it," I told him. "Yusuke is a detective in an agency of sorts, Kuwabara and I assist him," "So, you're like a private detective?" Shuichi asked. "I suppose you could call it that," I said.

"It's actually more complicated than it sounds," I continued. Shuichi smiled. "You don't have to explain it any further. A private detective is good enough," he said. "You don't seem too fond of your coworkers though," he noted. I shook my head. "It's not that I'm not fond of them, Yusuke's still a bit of a punk and Kuwabara can be an oaf sometimes but they're alright. It's just that everyone I've had a connection to either was forced from me or abandoned me and I'm not willing to let myself get hurt again, especially after the last time," I told him. "You have issues with trust," Shuichi mused. "Then why have we become so close?" he asked. "I don't know. I just couldn't seem to help it," I replied.

"So that's why you're always acting so cold," Kuwabara said. I turned to see both he and Yusuke in the open doorway. I'd been so preoccupied talking with Shuichi I hadn't sensed or heard them come in. I glared at them both. "Just how long have you been standing there?" I demanded. "Just long enough to hear you tell Shuichi what you really think of us," Yusuke replied with a goofy grin. "We like you too, ya big softie," he continued. I just glared at him and headed into the kitchen to get some plates. Yusuke was right behind me. "hey Hiei, did you really mean what you said back there?" he asked. "Kuwabara I have nothing against, he just irritates me sometimes, but you Detective cost me a great deal, It's only because you didn't know what you cost me that day that I don't have a vendetta against you. It's also why I don't let my anger at you cloud our work together and now that I've gotten to know you that anger has not stopped me from taking a liking to you," I answered. He processed what I said for a few moments. "Just what was it you were going to wish for that day Hiei?" Yusuke asked. "Perhaps, I'll tell you another day Detective," I said as I handed him the plates. "Right now I just want to tend to my friend,"

"Alright, then will you tell me what happened in the park? When Kuwabara and I felt your energy flare like that in the park we thought something was wrong,"

I began gathering the silverware and the cups as I explained to him what I had felt. I did not tell him that I thought I had felt Kurama's energy, just that I thought I felt a demon's energy, possibly the one felt in the gardens on the previous full moon. Yusuke accepted my answer readily enough. We returned to the living room where the four of us dined and I insisted on Yusuke and Kuwabara helping to clean up, which they did before leaving. I set up blankets and a pillow on the couch for Shuichi while he showered. Once I was sure he was comfortable I went to bed myself.

Warm lips pressed hungrily against mine. A hand gently caressed my chest. My eyes slowly slid open. To my surprise, there was Kurama. I stared at him wide eyed. He just smiled at me before leaning in and planting another soft kiss upon my lips. "I must be dreaming," I thought as his kiss became more heated, more demanding. I melted into the kiss and closed my eyes again. Our lips met in a warm, passionate kiss as his hands slid lower on my body skillfully teasing me with his touch until my whole body was singing his praises. He made love to me with his hands and mouth, lovingly, gently despite the roaring fire of desire that I had seen in his eyes. I moaned, arching into his touch. I whispered his name like a prayer as he made love to me. I cried out his name as I reached my climax then went lax, completely spent. Exhausted, I fell asleep quickly cradled in the warmth of his arms. I prayed to any deity that would listen for me to never wake from this wonderful dream.

A noise from the living room awakened me from my sleep. I quickly got out of bed to check on Shuichi and realized that I was naked. I found the boxers I had gone to bed in on the floor and quickly put them on. I hurried into the living room. Shuichi was sitting up and he looked as though he were on the verge of tears. Without a word, I went to him and put my arms around him. Without warning he pressed his lips to mine in a loving kiss. My eyes slid closed as he deepened the kiss. I moaned Kurama's name as he released my lips. Realizing what I had said my eyes flew open. Shuichi gently touched my cheek. "Do you love me Hiei?" he asked. My eyes locked onto his and I couldn't bear to lie to him. "Yes," I whispered. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that," he said softly and leaned in for another kiss. I stopped him, and looked away.

"Shuichi, we can't" I said. Shuichi smiled softly and pressed his finger to my lips. "Hiei, do you believe in reincarnation?" he asked as he removed his finger from my lips. "What does that have to do with this?" I asked. "It explains a lot," He answered. Shuichi reached for something on the coffee table. To my surprise it was a seed.

I watched in shock as the seed began to sprout. It actually fed off Shuichi's energy and bloomed into a beautiful red rose. "You see Hiei we really are immortal. When we die our spirits are judged in Spirit World. If we are lucky we are allowed to move on to the afterlife. If we are not found worthy, then we are reborn until we have achieved redemption or are so far beyond it that we are cast into a hell far worse than we were born into. Such is the fate of all demons Darkfire, none of us are exempt,"

His words shook me to my very core. As I looked into his eyes, there was no doubt that it was my beloved Kurama speaking. No one but he had ever called me Darkfire, and no one else would have known since he only called me that when we were alone.

"It seems that we have been brought together again my love," he said softly as he offered me the rose. I took it slowly from his soft hands. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked softly. "Until I kissed you, I had no awareness of who I truly was. I knew myself only as Shuichi Minamino. Though most of my memories from my past life are still faded and unclear, the few that aren't are of us, and the life we had together," he said. "So it _was _you I sensed in the park last night," I murmured. The redhead smirked. "You did more than just _sense_ me last night Darkfire," he said. I felt my cheeks grow hot as I realized what he meant. I had not been dreaming the previous night.

"This is going to take some getting used to," I muttered as he leaned toward me. "I know," he agreed. In the blink of an eye his lips were on mine again. He placed a chaste kiss upon my lips and then held me close. "You don't mind if I just hold you do you?" he asked. "I'm rather tired after using my energy to get that rose to bloom," he informed me. I straitened and situated us so that his head was resting in my lap. "Rest Fox," I said softly. He smiled and closed his eyes, contented to sleep with his head pillowed on my lap.

I ran my fingers through his crimson silk, my mind was whirling. After seven long years I had been reunited with my beloved Fox. I knew I should have been overjoyed but I just couldn't believe it. I was so afraid that it was too good to be true that I couldn't just accept it. I wanted to be sure that it was all real and not some dream that I was bound to wake from.

Telepathically I relayed to Botan what I had discovered, telling her only that Shuichi had revealed information to me that no one but Kurama knew. I wasn't sure if she and Koemna knew what our relationship had been so I did not tell her any more than that. Botan assured me that she would have Koemna look into Shuichi and Kurama's files immediately. Within the hour I had the proof I so desperately desired. Kurama's sprit had been reborn and had become Shuichi Minamino.

Joy and relief had flooded through me the moment my hopes were confirmed. Though I had not doubted my beloved's words I still felt better having them confirmed.

Kurama stirred breaking me from my internal reflection. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me. I smiled back. "You know, that's the first time I've seen you smile like that since we were back in the Makai," he said. "For the first time in years I'm truly happy," I replied. "So am I," he said.

He sat up and pulled me close. "Where do we go from here?" I asked. "What do you mean?" he replied. "You're human now, aren't you? Will I have to say goodbye to you again in a few decades and wait another twenty years after that to find you again?" I asked. "I don't know," Kurama answered. "Maybe not. I was able to use my energy on that rose, and I was in my true form last night. Maybe this body isn't completely human anymore," he said.

"Do you still want to be with me?" he asked. "You already know the answer to that question," I replied. "Indulge me," he prodded. I turned so that we were eye to eye. "I was in love with you when I thought you were just Shuichi Minamino. I'm not giving you up, now that I've got you back," I told him. Kurama smiled. "Good, because I have no intention of letting you go," he replied. We leaned toward each other and our lips met in a loving kiss.

Kurama brushed away some strands of hair away from my forehead. "What happened to your third eye Darkfire?" he asked softly as he gently traced the tiny scar. "It was blinded and couldn't be saved" I replied. I didn't really want to tell him that I'd been blinded while trying to join him in the afterlife so I said nothing more. Kurama sensed I didn't want to talk about it so he asked no further questions. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed the place where it had been. As he moved back the blankets shifted and with a start I realized he was naked underneath them. He smiled seductively at me and pulled the covers away from himself. "What do you think Hiei? Could you get used to this new body?" he asked. My eyes roamed over the nude form before me. Even as a human Kurama was gorgeous. "I think so, you're still as breathtaking as ever," I replied. Kurama's smile widened and he thanked me for my complement with a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

I pulled off my helmet and hung it on the handlebar of my motorcycle. It was hard to believe that two years had passed since Kurama and I had reunited, it had gone by so fast. Within a few weeks Kurama regained the ability to wield and control plants. He confessed that it was he that Koemna's sources had detected in the botanical garden and in the park. His demon energy had just begun to return and was quite irregular, rising to detectable levels during the full moon and waning to low, undetectable levels afterward. Even though he had regained the use of his abilities it would be a few more years before they would once again be at the level they once were, and before he would be able to switch to his true form at will. Until then he would only be able to return to his true form on the night of full moons, when his energy was strongest.

We convinced Koemna to allow us passage into the demon world to gather a few of our possessions. While we were there we fenced off all of our stolen goods for a very tidy sum. Neither of us saw any point in returning there, after all life was much simpler in the human realm and there were no enemies to bother us. Being part of Koemna's team of Sprit detectives provided us with enough fighting and adventure to satisfy us. So Koemna did not have to fear us returning to a life of crime.

We used some of the money to build a modest home in an area where we wouldn't have any neighbors close by, yet close enough to go into the city and enjoy ourselves if we wished. Kurama even quit his job at the café and started his own business, a flower shop which he named in honor of his human mother, which he enjoyed greatly.

I smiled as I entered the house from the garage door. Within moments, Kurama was there to greet me. He stalked toward me and I raised an eyebrow. He leaned close and captured my lips in a deep, passionate kiss. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look in those pants?" he purred in my ear. At first I wasn't sure what he meant but then I realized he was referring to the black leather pants I was currently wearing. The same ones I'd bought two years ago. "You did say I looked _hot_ in them," I said. His hands roamed over my backside. "I did didn't I?" He responded. He grabbed me by my jacket and pulled me into the dining room.

Before I knew it, I was pinned to the dining room table by the sexy redhead and the pants were slowly being removed, followed by everything else. He pulled me to him with my backside firmly pressed against his hardened flesh. I couldn't help but wonder when he had removed his clothes. "In here?" I asked. "Why not?" he countered. "We've already been in the kitchen, the living room, the den…" "The garage," I added, still surprised at that one. Kurama's cheeks turned red. "How was I supposed to know riding with you on the motorcycle would get me so _excited_?" he murmured. He moaned softly and caressed me sensually. I guess just thinking about the bike ride was making him even more _excited_.

I gave in as he began to make love to my body with his kisses and touches. My body sang his praises as he caressed me with gentle, sensual touches. I leaned forward and nibbled at his throat, a spot I knew was one of his erogenous zones. He moaned in appreciation as his hands slid lower on my body caressing my backside in a manner that made it well known what it was he wanted. I let my hands trail down his back, caressing him gently until I reached the curve of his beautifully rounded backside. I brought my hand up just a bit and gently began to caress the spot where his tail would be if he were in his true form. He let out a low sensual moan and nipped at my chest.

The next thing I knew I was lying on my back on the table. Kurama smiled wickedly as he leaned over me and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. Once he released my lips he began trailing kisses down my body until he reached his goal, the heated flesh between my legs. Before long I was to greatly in need of completion to care where we made love. He prepared me for our joining and slowly entered me, waiting until I was ready before continuing with steady powerful strokes. Our lovemaking was frenzied and full of need and desire. I reached my completion first screaming out his name before going limp in his arms. I could feel his seed fill me as I heard my name fall from his lips and he toppled forward resting his head upon my chest. Kurama put his arms around me, and I lay there panting, trying to catch my breath.

"What brought that on?" I asked. "I told you, you look _very_ sexy in those tight pants," he purred. I raised an eyebrow. "You didn't jump me before breakfast this morning," I pointed out. "Hiei, Love you weren't wearing _those_ pants this morning," he replied. I thought about it for a moment. He was right. I'd gone to see Koemna this morning to officially be counted as having my sentence served in full. I'd changed after I'd gotten home to go for a ride before Kurama got home from his flower shop.

He chuckled softly and kissed my cheek. "That's not the only reason, I got you a gift that I'm sure you'll be very pleased with," He said. He coaxed one of the plants to pull a black velvet box from his pocket and bring it toward us. He took the box, opened it and held it out to me. Inside was a beautiful golden ring. A clear white diamond shone with brilliance between an equally stunning ruby and emerald. "Hiei, will you be my mate?" he asked softly. "Of course Fox," I answered. With a relieved sigh he slipped the ring onto my ring finger. We both admired it on me and Kurama absentmindedly caressed my arm. "You know when I discovered that I'd been reborn as a human I was afraid that you wouldn't want me," he confessed. "I don't think I could have resisted you if I tried Fox, I'm just glad that you and Shuichi turned out to be one and the same," I said. "If I hadn't been reborn as Shuichi would you have given in and become his lover?" Kurama asked. "Fox, I think a part of me recognized that Shuichi was you and that was why I fell in love with you before I knew the truth. I don't think it would have turned out that way otherwise," I replied. "I suppose it doesn't really matter. I remember who I am now and we're together and that is all that counts," he said. I smiled and enjoyed his cuddling. He was right, we were together again at long last and hopefully for the rest of eternity.

The End


End file.
